


Warm me up

by UnorthadoxScribe



Category: Warcraft, World of Warcraft
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Frostfire is cold, Masturbation, Reader Insert, Rogue class, Them sexy times, Voyeurism, explicit - Freeform, heated, mature - Freeform, slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnorthadoxScribe/pseuds/UnorthadoxScribe
Summary: In the midst of a freezing cold night, you can't help but notice that Khadgar has a fire larger than yours. In a desperate attempt to keep warm, you go to ask for aid from the mage - only to find out that he's keeping himself warm (if you know what I mean ;) )I now have a tumblr account where I'll post and take requestshttps://unorthadoxscribe.tumblr.com





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> { There are hardly any Khadgar x Reader fics :O }
> 
> I now have a tumblr account where I'll post and take requests   
> https://unorthadoxscribe.tumblr.com

Frostfire Ridge like every other land in Draenor, was an excruciatingly well-named province, although the juxtaposition of the frost and fire didn't quite make sense, save for a few lava pools spotted here and there around the map. Such agonizing cold couldn't even be rivalled with the freezing conditions of Northrend! Like the uppermost domain of the Lich King, Frostfire's landscape was mostly concealed under a thick sheet of white, solid snow - not the soft type of snow that would be found in the Eastern Kingdoms through The Feast of Winter Veil. What wasn't covered in snow, was towering with mountains, deep caves and skeletons of once monstrous creatures, bigger than one could ever imagine. It's hard to imagine why any creature would choose the volatile land (in fact all the lands of Draenor!) as a home, let alone the Iron Horde choosing it as a main base of operation. You could understand the warmer climates of Talador and Gorgrond; something warmer and what they were used to, but not Frostfire. 

You were also having trouble with the dreaded cold. Being a Blood Elf from the forests of Eversong, the bite of the chill winds were very unwelcoming, especially when it came to your ears. The environment wasn't built for petite frames such as yours either, heavens no! This is why, right now, you were huddled under your bed pelts in your stronghold, trying desperately to keep the gelid conditions out and warmth in, despite having a fire pit in your lodgings. O! If only you were to be raised a mage who could wield fire magic or a hunter, with a bundle of warmth to lay atop your bed at night! Alas, you were raised a rogue. Sadly, you couldn't pickpocket warmth or sap the summery sun into submission. You partially envied the mages in the mage tower and the hunters in the stables. Even the Trolls, Orcs, Taurens and Pandaren had thick layers of muscle and skin to help them battle against the arctic surroundings if they hadn't had any redeeming skills. The Forsaken couldn't feel the cold. Lucky bastards. 

Turning in your bed, you couldn't help but notice a light shimmering through the gaps of your shoddy hut wall. A bigger fire than yours, coming from the Archmage's shelter. In any normal circumstances, you would turn your back and continue with your own doings but since you'd developed a fondness towards the man, you decided to visit him and see if he'd pay you kindness in the form of some bottled fire or maybe summon you a fire elemental or anything mages could summon fire wise. O but getting out of bed and out of doors would be such a battle! As soon as the slightest bit of skin would be exposed, the chill would see it's opportune moment to bite. Then again, would it be in vain to be in the presence of pure warmth? Was said warmth even in existence? Not something you had just assumed to be in your longing mind? Was the mage even awake at this hour in the ... night? Or even morning! You let out a half grunt half moan of longing before sighing.  
"Nothing ventured, nothing gained." You thought to yourself as you braced yourself for the raw feeling you were about to endure. 

Quickly whipping back the covers, you almost screeched at the feeling and did not overpass the instinct to get straight back into bed. You almost sobbed as you clawed at the bed covers to surround you once again. Your face scrunched up in frustration. Azeroth's 'champion' was being defeated by meer cold! Jaw locking and shoulders squaring, you prepared yourself for another endeavour out of bed. This time, when you folded back the covers, you suppressed the urge to get back to the warmth. Instead, you ran over to the firepit's side and got as close as you could without getting burnt. The small warmth it granted felt wonderous. You gripped the heavy leather armour that spread across your floor, thrown earlier in a desperate attempt to jump into bed as quickly as humanly, or elfly, possible and shivered yet again at the cool touch of the material. Of course, it would be like ice. It was leather. As you slipped into the armour, a small wave of warmth washed over you as the skin that prickled so viciously in the cold was provided with a barrier. "That was the battle. Now for the war."


	2. Chapter two

As soon as you stepped out from your safe warm haven of only slight warmth, you felt your cheeks and ear tips burn red from the raw cold against the exposed skin. Shivering, you began to make your way over to Archmage Khadgar's hut. It was hard to miss, it being the third largest habitual building in the garrison and all. Stepping into the structure often bought an odd sensation - what you could call a pure arcane air, that felt as though it was lightly suffocating, yet comforting, but at the same time, unpleasant. Light tingles ran up the spine. The mage would always say that it's the body attuning to the magic and getting used to it after a good long while of being estranged from home. It had been a strong 25 years since you left the woods. You didn't really mind being away from home all too much, the adventures were worth it. The injuries...not so much but being Azeroth's champion was exciting in its own ways. 

Your breath condensed into the freezing night air. The White Lady shone high in the sky next to the smaller Blue Child and if you squinted you could just see other worlds far in the distance. It was truly a beautiful sight. Sighing deeply, you smiled slightly but was interrupted by a noise coming from somewhere near. Instinctively, you blended in with the shadows and waited a good few minutes before coming out of your stealthy hiding place. Another similar noise made your ears twitch. A grunt. A sigh. A ... moan? Turning to your desired destinated you frowned slightly. Was this noise coming from where you had believed it had floated from? Holding your breath, you listened once more, only to hear the sound again. Yes! Khadgar's hut! Shifting into stealth you worriedly proceeded forward at a brisk pace towards the door flap. Anything could be happening: Khadgar could have fallen and injured himself or worse - an enemy could have gotten in from the Iron Horde front! The sound grew louder the closer you got and the closer you got the more worry bubbled up inside of you like one of the mage's many concoctions in his flasks. With breath still help, you squinted through the door flap and inched inside slightly, being aware of any anti-stealth spells the old man could have laid down. 

What you saw was certainly nothing you had expected to see. Looking around the first large room, there were no orcs, or trolls, or enemy attackers, nor had Khadgar slipped and injured himself on any ice, nor had any spells gone wrong. Everything was in place, flasks on tables, maps on the walls and partially on the floors, (that was to be expected of the man) fire pit full of the fire you had seen from your bed. His bed was pushed against the far wall as per norm but there before you laid the silver-haired man on his back atop said bed, robes shed, save for his breeches and boots. You had seen many a man without robes before but oho! This wasn't the shock that had your heart leap in your chest though, no! The source of the curious noise was the product of the Horde's precious archmage stroking his manhood. Blood flushed to your cheeks immediately as you almost let your stealth down. O Anar'alah belore! You know this was so very wrong, but you were unable to tear your eyes away from the delicious scene that spread out before you. Watching someone in such a state of undress engaging in a private activity such as this was indecent but O... O the activity was so indecent and it shouldn't be engaged in but no one - suppose the Gods - could see you. You would need to pray for the highbourne to forgive you later. Heat began to pool in your lower abdomen and shamefully in your undergarments. 

Khadgar's slow strokes became faster, his breathing heavier and quicker as he was nearing his climax. He must have been at this for a good 10 minutes before you intruded. His solid manhood throbbed and twitched under his touch, precum lubricating his shaft making it glisten in the dim light of the fires and moons. Low sighs and grunts rumbled in his chest as well as the sound of moist skin on skin, almost matched with your own sighs and whimpers that you luckily kept suppressed. Your chest rose and fell quickly as your breath picked up, hand creeping ever closer to your nether regions.   
"O...O Light. O (y/n)..." He slowly drawled. Your heart thrummed at the speed of a saber. O the glorious, wondrous feeling you were experiencing. You couldn't help the throbbing of your womanhood and hardening of your nipples beneath your coarse shirt. The mage let out a series of final grunts as he began his orgasm and you finally snapped back to your senses. What would the archmage think if he could see you right now, spying on him as he pleasured himself?! Your chest tightened. Your womanhood positively ached and was dripping but you knew from the start that this wasn't right. You slowly stood up straight, ready to retreat out of the tent, eyes observant. As you stepped backwards though, you bumped into a table that you had ever so coincidentally forgotten about, sending equipment toppling to the floor with clatters and clinks and spillages. You gasped and stood still, although this wouldn't make any difference. Khadgar already knew. In fact, his bright blue eyes were already staring in your direction, into your soul.   
"Show yourself!"   
Gulping, you slowly began to exit the hut again, but to no avail. The archmage uttered a mix of words in the old tongue and you felt yourself being sucked out of stealth. You bit your lip as you slowly began to become visible right before Khadgar's eyes.   
"Archmage." You shook. "Bal'a dash."


	3. Chapter 3

Both of you stared at each other in silence. Both shaking. You out of fear, Khadgar out of half rage, half arousal.   
"Out..." He breathed. "Out. Now. Get out." His faced flushed, the arcane feeling in the air grew heavier. "Leave!"   
"Archmage! You have the believe I had no ill intentions! None at all!" It was your turn to flush as you averted your gaze. "I came to purely ask for heat. For warmth and to rid myself of the cold in my own shelter." A hard lump developed in your throat. Khadgar stayed silent, staring at you. Looking you up and down, searching for signs of deceit.   
"I would not lie to you." You quipped, ever so slightly hurt. A frown graced the older male's features. "I believe you." You turned to give him privacy as he tucked himself back into his breeches silently. The next few moments were full of the light shifting of fabric.   
"How...how long have you been here?" He finally asked.   
"About 5 or 10 minutes roughly." The pit of your stomach dropped as you turned back around, to find that Khadgar had moved to stand about a meter behind you.   
"So. You...heard me calling out for you?" He was hesitant and reluctant to receive an answer.   
"Yes."  
"And you were bound to..." He couldn't bring himself to say it.  
"Yes." You confirmed with a slight smile and took a half step forward. The archmage's chest rose and fell heavily, still in shock, but he took no action to stop you. Finally, you had a better chance to look at him. His chest and arms were unmarked, not muscley, but still fairly toned and firm. Chubby would be the right word to describe it. Small patches of silver chest hair adorned the pectorals. His shoulders, broad. Not as broad as an elven male's, but still broad. For a human. His Adam's Apple bobbed slightly, with a dusting of grey stubble lightly moving with it. You watched as Khadgar moistened his lips and parted them to speak but before he could, you felt the gap between you close slowly. Time lagged in the next few seconds. One moment you stood just meer centimetres apart, the next, you were engaged in a slow, passionate kiss. Khadgar's lips were warm, rough and chapped but weren't in anyway unpleasant to kiss. You let out a hum and deepened the kiss, drawing nearer to the man, he, in turn, placed a hand around your waist and used the other to cup your face gently. His palms were rough but you didn't mind one bit. You rested your hands on his shoulders and slowly parting lips to look up at him before delving straight back into the kiss. Khadgar had no issue with this as he slowly lifted and carried you to his bed, laying you down gently. He parted to look into your eyes.   
"Absolutely stunning." He murmured, brushing a stray lock of hair out of your face, after kissing your forehead. You smiled gently up at him and returned the gesture, brushing his usually brushed back hair away from his eyes. Heat in the room began to grow again, whether it was a mix of the fire or the situation, you didn't know. 

"(y/n)." Khadgar spoke and withdrew from your frame. "It is no secret now that I very much have taken a fancy to you." He smiled wryly. "But what of you?" You rolled your eyes.  
"Would I have kissed you if I didn't have a certain fondness for you?" Leaning up, you planted a small kiss on his cheek. The older man went to move, before hesitating.   
"Would you...Could I?" He gestured to your light armour. You nodded with no hesitation. Khadgar began to slowly unfasten your leather tunic with the softness of a lover. Were you lovers now? You shrugged it off in your mind and continued to watch the man undress you, finally leaving your torso bare and visible. Your breasts rose and fell with every breath, nipples hardening as the slight chill air got to them. The mage left a trail of soft kisses from your neck to your breastbone, a feeling that had felt initially odd, but soon became pleasurable as the small kisses turned into nips and bites to your nipples. This earned a small moan from you and a small smile graced Khadgar's lips as he learnt your simple pleasures. He continued with his small nips with his teeth, meanwhile using a strong hand to gently cup and massage the other breast, flicking the nipple with his thumb. Suddenly and surprisingly, he began to suck slightly before giving the same attention to the reciprocal breast, sucking gently before returning to nipping. The feeling was phenomenal. Not just the actions of Khadgar's skilled mouth but the atmosphere - just being bedded by the man himself was such a feeling of pure ecstasy! A sheen of sweat began to form over both of your bodies, making you both stick slightly, uniting the flesh and mingling the senses. Pure ecstasy. You decided that you couldn't wait any longer; you needed the man now  
"Khadgar," you breathed "Khadgar, please, stop for now." The mage looked up with a slight expression of surprise.   
"I apologise, was that uncomfortable?"  
"No. I just cannot wait any longer! Bed me Khadgar, please." You wet your lips in anticipation. Khadgar nodded and smirked ever so slightly.   
"As you wish, my dear." He began to gently tug your breeches down your legs, followed by your underwear, revelling in the sight of your naked body below his. This is the sight he was fantasizing about all night, hell, it was all that clouded his thoughts for the past couple of nights, shrouding his mind in lust for you. The feeling of your skin on his for him was more than incredible. 

Khadgar unfasted the small cords that held his breeches up and slowly pulled them down along with his own undergarments, leaving his large manhood to spring free. It was impressive, for a human at least, nestled among a silver crop of hair which led up to his belly button and spread across his upper legs (and probably lower). He was gifted in both girth and length departments. You couldn't help but stare and begin to stroke yourself as he fondled once, twice, testing his arousal. His eyes swept over your naked form beneath him, spurring him on in the moment. O, just the sight could have made him come undone. The heat from the fire and the chill of the early morning wind gently blowing through the door flap both made you shiver, both from the temperature but in anticipation. You squirmed and whimpered slightly, reminding the man of your need. He complied, kissing your lips sweetly and gently stroking your womanhood with the head of his cock, softly moving your hands away and coating both of you with your own sexual fluids. Khadgar slid in smoothly with a grunt. A sweet moan passed your lips. He filled you and the feeling was unimaginable. Your insides tingled, similar to the feeling of the arcane that surrounded you. Magical. The older male groaned, eyebrows furrowing in the middle as he began to slowly thrust in and out. Mutual feelings, as it seemed. He lifted your left leg, propping it over his thigh and gripped your hips, burying himself as deep as he could inside of you before pulling out and plunging himself in again. His lips met your neck, peppering it with lights kisses and down your breastbone. Your eyes fluttered closed, eyebrows furrowed as his did, hands fisting the bed sheets tightly by your sides as pleasure swept your body. His name tumbled from your lips. Khadgar's actions were slow and passionate and deliberate. Loving. His pace picked up, face turning to the heavens above as if to thank the gods for this wonderful occurrence, this heavenly experience that he was able to have. Then, his gaze returned to you, the angelic figure beneath him, face contorted in sweet, sweet agonising pleasure. Your inside walls slowly tightened, lightly squeezing Khadgar as he thrust into you. Both of you were quickly reaching your peaks. He cried your name as he gripped harder, not enough to leave a bruise though. He wouldn't dare hurt this angel. You let out another sweet sound, only for it to be swallowed up by a rough, sloppy open-mouthed kiss. Your toes clenched, like your hands in the sheets beside you. Both of you had probably woken up the whole garrison by now, but neither of you cared. You were both indifferent to the world outside the mage's shelter, only caring for each other's pleasures and satisfactions. You were the first to reach climax, moans growing in volume and heightening in pitch, eyes rolling back behind your clamped eyes. Khadgar, O! Khadgar! Khadgar! Dalah'surfal! Kal'dorei! Pleasure and pure utter absolute bliss was the only sense. The only experience, the only thing that seemed to exist in the world in those few minutes as you heard nothing, saw nothing. You hadn't even realised that Khadgar has tried to quiet you with another heated, loving kiss. It shook you to the core. 

His orgasm came next. He grunted, his seed flowing into you as he also cried your name into the night, shaking and damp as you were from sweat. He twitched and pumped and thrust out his last few pleasurable sensations, speaking out in the old tongue loving words and sweet nothings before almost collapsing and panting on top of you. He toppled onto his side beside you. Your heavy breathing with his created a fast tempo, like the orcish drums of victory after a long battle. Rolling over to face him, you smiled tiredly. You could barely muster enough strength to utter any words. Khadgar touched his forehead to yours, returning the smile and lacing his fingers in yours. No words were spoken. Small, loving actions were all you needed. He pressed a sweet kiss to your lips, then to both cheeks and finally to your forehead. You hummed in content and uttered one thing :   
"That certainly warmed me."


End file.
